


P.S. I Love You

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Desperate to escape Mystic Falls and all the grief she has recently endured, Caroline makes the life-changing decision to visit Klaus after receiving his postcard (follow-on from season 6 TVD finale).
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. You Found Me

Caroline had almost missed the postcard buried in the large stack of mail on the table. She rifled through the pile and picked it up, her smile growing knowing exactly who it was from.

"Took your damn time," she murmured to herself inspecting the colourful photo of the Pantheon lit up at night. This wasn't the first postcard she'd received from him and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

_It all began after they found out Bonnie had died. She'd been grieving over her best friend for a few days when a postcard depicting the French Quarter in New Orleans had found its way into her mailbox. She could still remember the feeling of excitement pulsing through her body as she turned it over._

**_"If you need anything you know where to find me – K"_ **

_She figured he must have heard about Bonnie, although she didn't know how. She felt her heart flutter a little knowing that he was still looking out for her even from far away. It was at that point Tyler had knocked on the door and she'd hurriedly stuffed it into a drawer next to her bed._ _She was trying to make things work with him and if he knew Klaus was sending her postcards then there'd be no chance given his jealously towards the original hybrid._

_Thinking back at how things had turned out between them she probably should have visited Klaus in New Orleans but Caroline knew her friends would never understand. They thought he was pure evil and struggled to understand how she could possibly see any good in him. So she pretended like it never happened and even after she experienced the most phenomenal sex of her life with Klaus she didn't mention it. Caroline was afraid it would expose too many emotions and she wasn't ready to deal with the consequences._ _The guilt she felt after everyone found out about their tryst in the woods had been overwhelming so she decided to put Klaus out of her mind for good just as she'd hidden away the postcard; it was much safer that way._

Caroline turned over the most recent postcard in anticipation her hands shaking wondering what he'd written.

**"Rome is the perfect place to soothe one's soul; maybe you should consider a visit - K"**

She grinned holding the card to her chest thinking back to their conversation at the ball all that time ago. Like with Bonnie he hadn't mentioned Elena or her mom but it was obvious he knew. Maybe some time away was exactly what she needed. Caroline closed her eyes thinking about soaking in the Italian sun and stuffing herself with pasta and gelato. She could imagine him by her side too, his crimson lips curving into a wicked smile and his deep blue eyes drinking in her appearance and making her shiver as only he could.

She suddenly opened her eyes realising how crazy it was that she was even considering it. Her friends, more importantly Stefan, would never understand it. Caroline had no idea what was happening with them but he had never stirred up the same feeling of exhilaration that Klaus did. She'd endured so much grief this year and realised that nothing had given her any comfort, until this postcard arrived. She turned it over again re-reading his words noticing his hotel name was included in the return address. Maybe she could go and get everything out of her system, then she could finally put things to rest with him once and for all. She nodded determinedly, that's what she was going to do.

Her friends didn't need to know because after this trip it would all be over. 

* * *

"You're doing what?" Bonnie asked incredulously. She was on the way to the airport and decided the easiest way to break the news was over the phone. If she saw Bonnie in person Caroline knew she'd struggle keeping things from her.

"You heard me but I'll repeat it again for your sake," she replied looking out the window as the thank you for visiting Mystic Falls sign flashed past. "I'm going away, just for a few weeks, a month tops."

"Excuse me if I'm a little worried about my best friend going away on her own."

"I'll be fine, Bon," she said trying to reassure her friend. "I've just been through so much with my mom and…."

"Stefan?"

"Yes, and with Jo and Elena," she choked trying not to cry at how many good people she'd lost this year.

"I know you have Care." She soothed. "All the more reason to have people around that love you." She smiled slightly thinking that was just what she had planned, not that she'd tell Bonnie.

"You have all been so amazing really; I just need a change of scenery."

"Okay, but you realise running away isn't going to magically repair everything, including what's going on with you and Stefan?"

"I know that, Bonnie," she groaned inwardly. "I just need some time away to think about everything, including what I want."

"This doesn't include flipping the humanity switch again because…"

"No, I learned my lesson from that period. I never want to be responsible for inflicting that much pain ever again," she murmured the guilt from her reign of terror still fresh.

"So, are you at least going to tell Stefan you're leaving?"

"I don't know what I feel for him Bonnie, that's why I have to go away and think things through," she sighed. "I don't think I could face him right now."

"Fair enough," she conceded. "This just all seems so strange and out of the blue for you, Care." She blushed slightly knowing why it was so sudden but didn't think she could share it with her friend, not yet anyway.

"I just need a change."

"I can't argue with that, although that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you around here though."

"Oh Bon, I'm going to miss you and the only reason I'm leaving is because I know you'll be in Jeremy's capable hands."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Since he got back you two have been inseparable."

"Well, we have a lot to talk about since everything happened, including Elena," she mumbled.

"Okay if that's what you call it," she grinned secretly happy they'd found their way back to each other after so many hurdles. "You need to sort things out."

"Says the girl who's running away?"

"I'm not running away, it's just a vacation," she spluttered the interrogation making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"So can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"Rome," she answered simply.

"Wow that's a long way to go, any reason?"

"Someone once told me how wonderful it was and I thought I might as well experience it for myself." Caroline closed her eyes hoping she was doing the right thing.


	2. To Rome With Love

Klaus took a long sip from his whiskey, then placed it back on the bar and took in his surroundings. Night was falling and a brilliant sunset of bright oranges and pinks were streaking across the sky. He could make out the famous Piazza Navona below amongst the coloured rooves of the surrounding houses and the Vatican illuminated brilliantly in the distance. He was at the Terrace Bramante Bar on the roof of his accommodation, the Hotel Raphael. It was one of his favourite places to stay in Rome and Klaus had to admit he stayed there on purpose on the off chance she decided to come.

Klaus wasn't sure why he sent her another postcard, especially since she never mentioned the previous one. When he found out from his sources about the Sheriff and Elena he couldn't help himself. It was like he was on autopilot, pulling the postcard from the drawer and writing one simple line. As always he had to stop himself from writing the three words of post script he was so desperate to convey - _**P.S. I Love You.**_

He sent the postcard deciding that if she didn't come he'd be okay only because he had to be. At least she would know he was thinking about her during this difficult time. He'd never admit it publicly but there was also the niggling insecurity he felt about Stefan. Klaus was floored when he found out they had become closer. He'd never felt threatened by Tyler because he knew they weren't a good match but Stefan was different. He was her best friend, after all, and that in itself was concerning. Klaus believed he knew Caroline the best but maybe she didn't think that way.

"So, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" He heard a familiar, melodic voice ask. He turned around slowly seeing her beautiful smile and those golden locks splayed across her shoulders. She was dressed in white, and only a few metres from his reach.

He shut his eyes thinking he was dreaming. There's no way she would have come. He opened his eyes again his grin widening that Caroline was very much real. "You've come to the right place," he murmured, not just meaning the bar. He looked over to the barman and gestured for a whiskey, knowing it was her favourite.

"Trust you to find the most beautiful spot in Rome," she said looking at the surrounding views.

"You know me love, only the best," he smiled. "I'm actually surprised to see you here."

"Why?" She asked taking a slow sip of her drink. "Last time I checked you invited me."

"Well I did, but I never thought you'd take me up on it." She looked at him curiously before finishing her drink quickly, like she was steeling her nerves. He smirked loving the effect he obviously still had on her.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters I assumed you would still be grieving," he suggested signalling for a refill for them both.

"I don't want to talk about that," she quivered, confirming his assumptions. "And?"

"And I figured you might have all the comfort you needed in Mystic Falls, like perhaps Bonnie or…. Stefan." He watched her expression change and the lines on her forehead crease into a frown.

"Something else I don't want to talk about," she answered definitively shaking her head and giving him a small glimmer of hope. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"I'm pretty sure I know everything," he replied confidently.

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?"

"You know my thoughts on rules, love," he grinned. "The most powerful creature on earth doesn't like being told what he can and can't do."

"And we pick up again right where we left off," she muttered taking another swig. "You realise that speaking in the third person doesn't make you sound powerful, it just makes you sound cuckoo."

"There's that fiery wit I've been missing."

"Don't tell me there's no women to keep you on your toes in New Orleans?"

"Is that your sly way of asking if there's someone else?"

"No, it's called making conversation," she shot back, her face flushing slightly. "I can see your social skills haven't improved since I last saw you."

"I thought I was plenty social, love," he smiled knowingly. "I didn't seem to hear any complaints from you in the woods." She stood up, her expression going from civil to angry in seconds. He was all too familiar with this scenario and knew he'd stupidly gone too far yet again. Klaus just couldn't control himself when he was around her.

"Charming," she shot back turning to leave. "I have no idea why I thought this was a good idea."

"Well obviously you did if you came all this way," he said his voice softening leaning over to graze her arm slightly, the feeling of sparks pulsing through his hand not unusual. "I'm sorry, please don't go, I mean you just got here." The silence between them was palpable and Klaus was worried that he'd frightened her off, the last thing he wanted to do. She continued to stare obviously thinking through her options before responding.

"I don't think I could handle another 10 hour flight right now," she answered begrudgingly.

"How about dinner?" He asked hopefully. "Then if you still want to leave in the morning I'll even take you to the airport myself."

"Wow, you must be desperate to keep me here; I thought chauffeuring would be a job for your minions." He chuckled, thinking back to that night in Professor Shane's office. "Yes that and picking up my dry cleaning, but I'm willing to do it just for you." he grinned. "So dinner?" "Fine," she said reluctantly. "But only because I'm hungry and I expect something delicious to eat." "Of course, this is Rome after all." 

* * *

La Carbonara was packed this time of night but Klaus was a regular and knew his table would be waiting for them. Lucia his favourite maitre'd was there as always a big smile on her pretty face.

"Buona sera Signor Mikaelson," she said pointing them towards the corner of the room. Caroline was looking around at her surroundings in awe. La Carbonara was a Roman institution and had opened in 1906, serving the signature pasta dish that was also its namesake.

"Now this I didn't expect," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" He looked around at the bustling restaurant and bar with its rustic ambience, brick arches, old photographs and Italian graffiti on the surrounding walls.

"Well I thought you were more of a five star guy."

"Trust me the food and service here is five star," he promised. "And since when do you know me? The last time I suggested we get to know each other I recall you deflecting me with a particular comment about being too smart…."

"Yes I know the comment," she interrupted quickly, pointing her knife at him menacingly. "I thought I was clear before, no more memory lane." 

"Easy with that cutlery, sweetheart," he smiled pulling the knife from her hand. "Although your realise this isn't going to do much, unless of course you have a white oak stake hidden in your handbag?"

"Don't tempt me," she scowled, but he could tell she was secretly enjoying their time together. "Now how about some of that amazing food you promised me?"

Fast forward thirty minutes and the waiter placed a steaming plate of Spaghetti alla Carbonara in front of Caroline and Ravioli alle Noci for Klaus.

They dived into the food, Klaus not realising just how hungry he was. He was trying not to get too excited by her continual moaning after each bite, a sound he hadn't heard since the woods and one he very much wanted to hear again in the same context. Klaus knew though she wasn't ready for that and he also knew that he was willing to wait. He sub consciously looked over at the nearest patch of wall next to the table covered in multiple Italian scribbles. The familiar neat black script was his and he knew exactly what it said.

"I wish I could read Italian," she said following his gaze towards the wall. "What do all of these say?" He felt himself blush thinking it was like she could read his mind.

"All sorts of things ranging from Marco was here," she grinned as he pointed it out. "To, uh, I guess messages of eternal love."

"Is that what this one says?" She asked pointing at his scribble and noting his surprise. "It seems like a coincidence that this is your favourite table and this writing looks the same as on my postcards." Klaus looked down suddenly embarrassed. As much as he wanted Caroline to see the good side of him he found it difficult to show his vulnerability and weaknesses. If he was being honest Caroline was his only weakness and opening up to her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. She continued to stare at him curiously.

"It says non importa quanto tempo dovrò aspettare."

"And what's the translation?"

"However long it takes," he mumbled refusing to meet her penetrating gaze. She inhaled sharply at the familiarity of his words as the silence enveloped them.

"Oh, okay, I see," she replied suddenly finding her food very interesting. He didn't want things to be awkward but now she was here he didn't want to be dishonest either.

"I meant that you know," he uttered after a few minutes of silence.

"I know," she whispered her voice coming out strangled and he could tell she wasn't ready to face her burgeoning feelings. Klaus knew he had to be content that she'd travelled this far and was at least willing to confront their obvious connection. Klaus feared he might lose her forever if he tried to push and for now he was just happy to be in her presence.

"So what are your thoughts on dessert?" She looked up at him quickly her face flushed and he realised what he'd said could be misconstrued, something he was trying to avoid. "I, uh, meant food."

"Well, I would never say no to that," she replied her blush slowly subsiding. 

* * *

"This would have to be the best gelato I've ever tasted," she moaned again making him stir. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Probably because this is authentic gelato." They were walking around the Piazzo Navona and enjoying the beautiful summer evening.

"I have a feeling I could get really fat if I stay here," she chuckled licking at her cone. He noticed a drop of gelato next to her lower lip and smiled knowingly. "What?"

"You've got some gelato just there."

"Where?" She asked taking a few swipes at her face.

"Just next to your lower lip," he pointed at the spot as she tried to remove it. After a few fruitless attempts she huffed impatiently. "Oh I get it you're just playing a trick on me."

"I'm not, it's just there," he pointed again wanting to touch her face but was mindful of scaring her away.

"Where?" She asked and he could tell from her smile that she was giving him permission to come closer. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek brushing his thumb slowly over the spot. Caroline Forbes was still so beautiful even with gelato smudged across her face. His eyes searched hers hoping for a sign he still had a chance.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to lean down and place a kiss on her soft pink lips, desperate to feel her touch again as the memory of Mystic Falls came flooding back in a series of flashes. He wiped it away softly and removed his hand. Her gaze was unreadable but Klaus could swear she was thinking the same thing.

"So does that mean you're staying?" He asked clearing his throat.

"I'm not sure yet," she inhaled slowly before adding. "If I do decide to leave though you'll be getting an early morning knock on your door mister."

"Way to keep a guy on his toes," he nodded slowly already thinking of ways to convince her to stay, maybe they could swing past the Colosseum or the Vatican.

"Yes, well you know I don't like to make things too easy."

"Isn't that the truth," he murmured so glad to have her back in his life even if it was only for a fleeting moment. They returned to the hotel and Klaus stood there lingering at her door. She'd hurriedly said good night then shut it almost like she was scared of what would happen between them if she hesitated a moment longer. Klaus knew exactly what he wanted to happen but it wasn't the right time, even though every instinct in his body was telling him otherwise.

He made his way to his room and sat outside on the balcony taking in the warm air. When he said Rome could soothe one's soul he meant it. He just hoped Caroline could find her peace here with him. The one thing he knew was that before she left Italy Caroline Forbes was going to know how he really felt, and he was desperately wishing she felt the same way too.


	3. La Dolce Vita

Caroline stood in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. She could see the faint lines under her eyes thanks to her sleepless night. She'd tossed around unable to get his face out of her mind. She'd forgotten just how crimson his lips were and just how pronounced his dimples were. Not to mention the way his dark blonde hair curled over his ears and his blue eyes stared deeply into hers. She shook her head thinking this is how she got insomnia in the first place. Why did he have to be so gorgeous but at the same time so frustrating?

After his comments at the bar she'd decided to leave realising what a stupid idea this whole trip was. It wasn't until dinner and seeing his writing on the wall that she realised just how deep his feelings ran. Yes he'd told her he'd wait however long it took after graduation but for some reason she figured it was just another line and he'd forget all about her in New Orleans. Even after their moment in the woods she fooled herself into thinking it didn't mean anything. Now it was there staring her in the face and she couldn't pretend it didn't exist anymore.

Caroline woke at 5:30am and began to pack her bag. She'd only come here to finish things for good and she was petrified that if she stayed any longer she couldn't be responsible for her actions or the ensuing consequences. Although she also couldn't deny the niggling thought that if she left this soon she might regret it, this was supposed to be closure after all.

So, she decided one extra day wouldn't hurt. Brushing her hair one last time and adding some lip gloss she threw her bag over her shoulder and left the room ready for the day ahead. She was going to get this guy out of her system once and for all. Caroline figured that as long as they were in public together she was safe. His room was upstairs and as she rode the lift she went over her plan which included staying strictly on her side of the door, she didn't want an episode like last night when he dropped her off and she had to leave hurriedly before she was tempted to pull him inside and into her bed. She'd decided gelato wasn't a good idea either after last night's close call and was determined to avoid getting any type of food on her face at all costs.

She knocked quietly then began to pound on the door wondering what was taking so long. "Mikaelson get your ass out…" Before she could finish the door flew open and the shirtless hybrid sent her a suspicious glance. She gulped trying not to focus on his broad, toned chest. She remembered the last time she touched that and it felt just as good as it looked.

"What time do you call this?" He growled breaking her from her daydream. She consulted her watch before replying.

"6:30am."

"So is this my punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"You turn up here this early just to make me take you to the airport."

"I'm actually not, uh, going to the airport," she mumbled her gaze downcast at first, although from the corner of her eye she made out the slight smile tugging at his mouth before he returned to his mood.

"Okay so what's with the early morning wake up call?" He shot back and she was really starting to realise he wasn't a morning person.

"Someone's very grumpy this time of the morning."

"And someone's nauseatingly chirpy." She rolled her eyes trying not to focus on his chest and his fitted boxer shorts knowing exactly what was hidden underneath. She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him. He raised his eyebrows and focused on the page. "Vatican, Sistine Chapel, Trevi Fountain, Pantheon, Colosseum, Spanish Steps," he read. "What is this?"

"It's today's schedule."

"Wow, all that is just for today?"

"Yes as I said it's today's schedule."

"Wow, this is so full and organised; you even have times allocated for each place taking into account waiting times."

"Did you see all my photo opportunities as well," she smiled, proudly pointing to that part of the schedule.

"I did," he said shaking his head in disbelief. "So, when do we eat?"

"Here," she said pointing halfway down the sheet of paper.

"Ten whole minutes, how very generous, love," he said sending her the most adorable sleepy grin. Caroline had to do all she could to stay on her side of the door. All she wanted to do was run her hands through his hair and pull him closer. She shook her head reminding herself to focus.

"And we're already running fifteen minutes behind thanks to your little sleep in."

"Well, I didn't realise there was a schedule," he groaned. "How about, and this is just my idea, we take the day as it comes?"

"What does that mean?" She asked like it was a foreign concept.

"It means we don't plan anything."

"But the schedule?" She stuttered holding it up helplessly.

"We don't need the schedule, we'll improvise," he clarified taking the piece of paper back. "I know that it's a lot to process for such a control freak but…"

"I'm not a control freak," she argued noticing him breaking out in a smile.

"No, not at all," he teased. "Look I like to think I know Rome quite well and am more than happy to be your own private tour guide today."

"What kind of tour guide doesn't have a schedule?" She spluttered, trying to pluck it from his hand.

"The good kind," he countered holding it above his head as she jumped to get it realising how dangerously close they were, so much for the rule to stay within her boundaries. The smell of his soap was making her dizzy and she had to do all she could not to ravage him on the spot. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like ages before he spoke. "Do you want to wait in here while I get ready?"

"Ah no, I'll uh wait downstairs," she stammered backing away for dear life. Klaus grinned at her knowingly before closing the door behind him. Caroline hit her head in frustration, why did she have to act like such an idiot in front of him? She hoped at least he'd be wearing more clothing the next time she saw him.

Klaus appeared downstairs a little while later and he was wearing more clothing but all she wanted to do was rip it off. His dark jeans and white polo shirt were fitted snugly, hugging him in all the right places. She closed her eyes determined to control her urges. "Alright love?" He asked, whispering into her ear.

"Fine," she growled attempting to swat him out of her personal space.

"Suddenly chirpy has turned into grouchy."

"Well, I've been waiting forever," she drawled even though she knew it wasn't that long."Too busy doing your hair?"

"Yes, well I couldn't be anything less than perfect considering how gorgeous you look today." She felt her cheeks heat up realising what a bad job she was doing of controlling those urges. Caroline had to admit that when she chose her favourite blue dress that brought out her eyes it might have been a little bit on purpose.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, I don't actually," he balked and Caroline tell that he meant it. "Now let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

"That was amazing," Caroline exclaimed as they left the grandeur that was the Colosseum.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled. "Who said I wouldn't be a good tour guide?"

"Well, we haven't been to most of the places on the schedule."

"I thought I destroyed that? Look if you want to really experience everything you can't do all those places in just one day." It was early afternoon and if she was being honest Klaus had been the perfect tour guide as they walked around the Colosseum with his extensive knowledge of Roman history. She felt her stomach grumble realising just how hungry she was. It didn't help that the smells from the nearby food stalls were making it worse.

"How's that not eating thing going for you?" He joked obviously hearing her stomach.

"I did suggest food."

"Yes 10 minutes worth if I recall," he laughed. "Come on love I'll get you something." Something entailed a picnic at Villa Celimontana, a beautiful spot perched on one of the seven hills overlooking the Colosseum. They had visited a small speciality food store called Delizie di Calabria and bought an array of cheeses, bread and meats followed by the nearest al vino enotecca to pick up some accompanying wine. Caroline had to admit that sitting on the green grass in the summer sun and eating the panino they'd constructed out of the food was simple but at the time pretty damn impressive.

"How am I doing so far?" He asked sending her a cheeky grin like he could read her mind.

"Not too bad I suppose," she replied curtly refusing to give him too much credit. "What's next?"

"Woah steady on love, we only just got here. Can't have you getting indigestion now can we?"

"It's just we have so much more to do and see," she argued.

"Last time I checked you were on holiday Caroline, unless I'm mistaken?" She nodded reluctantly. "So why don't you start acting like it and just appreciate this stunning scenery." Caroline looked around realising that unfortunately he'd made a good point. She'd been so busy trying to be in control and get everything done that she'd forgotten to just stand still and take it all in. She chose not to respond and admit he was right just laid down on the grass to prove that she could relax. The sun was warm on her skin and she could hear the sound of the birds in the surrounding trees. There definitely could be worse places to be right now. She closed her eyes lazily hearing him chuckling in the background at her sudden turnaround.

When she eventually opened them again five minutes later Klaus was perched on the grass a pen and napkin in hand. "What are you doing?"

"Just sketching the beautiful scenery."

"On a napkin?" She asked curiously leaning forward.

"It's the best I could for now," he shrugged. "Anyway I do some of my best work when it's spontaneous." She leaned across trying to catch a glimpse of what he was drawing but he pulled it away.

"You are no fun."

"On the contrary love I'm a lot of fun." He smiled deviously and she knew exactly what he was thinking about. Caroline had to stop herself from going there herself because she knew those urges would return with a vengeance.

"Why can't I see it?" She pouted changing the subject.

"It's not finished," he replied distractedly before adding. "Come on let's go and see more of Rome."

"Way to change the subject."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around the Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Moderna which was one of his favourite places, not that she was surprised given his passion for art. He spoke knowledgeably about almost every piece which was impressive in itself. As evening fell they walked to the Spanish Steps, a tourist mecca in Rome.

A lone guitarist was sitting at the top and as they approached she heard the familiar opening cords of _That's Amore_. She closed her eyes remembering her mom singing that to her when she was little because the lyrics made her laugh, even if she didn't understand them all. Without thinking she began to sing along the memories from all those years ago flooding back. The guitarist smiled gesturing for her to join him. She was hesitant at first but Klaus nodded at her and that was all the encouragement she needed.

_"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore. When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore. Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing "Vita bella." Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella."_

By the time she'd reached the second verse a crowd had gathered and were singing along. She was so immersed in the song that when she finally looked at Klaus the expression on his face completely floored her. Caroline was fairly certain that was love, pure _and simple, shining in his eyes. She smiled back timidly before averting her gaze so she could get through the rest of song._

_"When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore. When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love. When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore 'scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli that's amore."_

The crowd erupted in rapturous applause as she sang her last refrain. She blushed from all the attention, bowing jokingly before thanking the guitarist. As they walked away the memories of her mom continued to flash through her mind. "I thought you didn't know any Italian?" He asked curiously.

"My mom used to sing that to me when I was little," she said wondering why she'd suddenly shared something so personal with him.

"Well, she would have loved that."

"You think?"

"I know, it was beautiful," he said sincerely. "And if you don't believe me I think that applause at the end said it all."

"I wish she was here," she said sadly, stopping in the street feeling the familiar grief envelop her.

"You know I have a feeling she was probably looking down on you."

"I hope so," she mumbled, feeling tears spring to her eyes and slowly roll down her cheek. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulder and wiped the tears away brushing his thumb slowly across her face while holding her gaze. There was that look again. Caroline shivered feeling her final shreds of willpower beginning to slip away. She closed her eyes determined to break the spell he had over her, she couldn't do this. She opened them again, smiling awkwardly and moving away slightly. "I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby."

"Don't apologise love," he said as they began to walk again. "You just lost her, it's completely understandable. You know if you ever want to talk about it..."

"No I don't," she replied shortly noticing the hurt cross his face before adding. "Thank you though."

"Okay then, how about some dinner?" He asked and she nodded welcoming his change of subject. "We'll go back to the hotel and change, then I know this trattoria that makes the best pizza," he said excitedly. Caroline had to admit she was a little excited too. 

* * *

Caroline nervously smoothed down her hair as she rode the lift, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a flowing, red, maxi dress with matching lipstick. She couldn't help but want to look good for him. Klaus had messaged to say he was running late apparently due to Rebekah's incessant yammering and could she meet him upstairs. Caroline knew being anywhere near his room wasn't a good idea but for some reason she agreed anyway. She'd had an amazing day and it was all due to him. Klaus had gone out of his way to make everything special and it was something she really needed right now. Klaus always had a way of doing that and as much as she didn't want to admit it he really did seem to know her. That in itself scared the life out of her.

She approached his door noticing it slightly ajar and knocked loudly hoping he'd be ready to go. It was then she noticed his neat handwritten note stuck to the door.

 _Just in the shower, I won't be long, you can wait on the balcony and enjoy the view_.

She felt her mouth go dry knowing that those were the words she was dreading. It also didn't help that images of him wet and naked in the shower were racing through her head. The view she wanted definitely wasn't from his balcony. If she didn't go in though he'd think she was acting weird. Caroline pushed open the door slowly and walked inside hearing the running water from the bathroom. It was neat and sparse exactly how she'd imagined. As she walked quickly towards the safety of the balcony she spied a sketch book poking out from one of the drawers in the desk.

She was immediately curious, Caroline knew he could draw and she felt an overwhelming need to see it. She looked around checking the coast was clear before pulling it out hurriedly. As she opened it a familiar napkin fell out and her breath hitched in her throat. It was rough but she could make out the picture of her lying on the grass soaking up the Italian sun. She knew why he didn't show her now. It was only then that her eyes fell on the first page of the book, feeling her legs begin to shake as she sat on his bed.

It was her from the ball all that time ago. She traced her finger over her blonde tendrils and the beautiful blue gown he'd given her, his other present the bracelet glittering on her wrist. She noticed that it was dated the day after the ball. The beautiful sketch he gave her with the horse wasn't the only drawing he'd done. She turned the page desperate to see what else was in his book realising every single page was her. There was her in the prom dress he'd lent her, her graduation gown, even her lying on the Gilbert's couch helplessly after he'd bitten her amongst others from all of their moments together, each one with a corresponding date. Just when she thought she'd seen it all the final page of her in the woods in a post sexual haze evoked more feelings than she could ever imagine.

She sat there in shock unable to comprehend just what she was feeling right now. Was she confused? Was she flattered? Was she overwhelmed? Was she scared? She was all of those things and so much more.

All she knew was those niggling doubts had been firmly pushed to the side and she needed to let go and just let herself feel. She heard the bathroom door click and turned around forgetting that the sketch book was still in her hands. He was wearing nothing but a white towel, stray beads of water running down his toned chest. He looked down at the book wordlessly. "I know what it seems like Caroline, but I'm not some crazy…"

Before he could continue she raced across the room closing the distance between them and silencing him with a kiss. Caroline didn't know what this was but she knew she had to have him now. He reacted immediately circling his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She felt the tension of the past few months ebb away as his tongue found its way into her mouth. He was consuming her. Kissing her like he hadn't eaten for months and couldn't remember what it was like to be satiated.

Her hands travelled down his back, the feeling of every single muscle making her moan into his mouth as she urgently tugged on his towel letting it puddle at his feet. He lifted her arms continuing his assault on her mouth as he did it pulling her dress over her head leaving her in nothing but her black, lacy lingerie. He stopped briefly his eyes roaming over her body devouring every curve before leaning forward and unsnapping her bra and watching in delight as her creamy breasts spilled out. With his superhuman strength he picked her up effortlessly before placing her on the bed.

Caroline lost all control rubbing against his body desperate for more as he removed her panties. They were panting now and she could tell he was desperate for immediate release just as much as he was. Caroline pulled him towards her running her hands through his hair which was long enough for her to twist around her fingers. The sensation must have triggered something in him and he didn't waste any more time pushing into her already wet centre and picking up the pace and moving together like they were always meant to be joined.

Memories of their last encounter came flooding back. She thought that was epic but realised it only seemed to get better with Klaus. His groans were only spurring her on further as they matched each other stroke for stroke his hands tenderly running along her arms as he trailed kisses along the swell of her breast and attached himself to her nipple. Caroline felt her vision blur knowing that the release she needed was imminent. Klaus cried out and she knew he felt it too as they came together their cries of pleasure intermingling. Caroline closed her eyes as the waves of desire rippled over her determined not to think about tomorrow and just be in the moment.


	4. Rome Wasn't Built in a Day

Klaus stirred slowly, his eyes fluttering open and focusing on the warm, summer sun that was spilling in through the window. The memories of the previous night returned and his smile grew, knowing that this time it was real and not just another dream.

He still couldn't get over the fact she'd made the first move. At first, he was worried she'd think his sketchbook was on the creepy side but what she did was completely unexpected, not that he was complaining of course. The sex was even better than last time and Klaus thought that it wouldn't be possible to top their liaison in the woods. The first time had been exciting, fast and urgent but this time around was slow and sensual, and they'd indulged numerous times during the night because their appetite for each other was insatiable.

Klaus loved the way she tasted, the way she moaned in unadulterated pleasure and the way her tousled, blonde waves fell across her chest as he was moving inside her. He loved how she'd squeal with delight when he nibbled on her neck and how she would leave long and lingering kisses on his chest. When it came down to it he loved everything about her, not that this was news to Klaus.

When he invited Caroline to Italy he never thought she'd come but the fact she did and the way things had turned out had been the best surprise of all. Caroline was finally beginning to realize just how much he felt for her and Klaus could actually see a future for them. He turned over so he could watch her while she slept but that side of the bed was noticeably empty. He sat up looking around his room wondering if she was in the bathroom. He walked towards the door and knocked calling out her name.

"Caroline, love, are you in here?" The silence was devastating. He pushed open the door to confirm what he already knew was true. He looked around again thinking maybe she'd gone back to her room to change and hurriedly threw on a white t-shirt. It was only then he saw a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table. He gulped nervously before picking it up noting her neat script. It was only short and Klaus hoped it was to tell him she'd be back soon. As his eyes skimmed over the paper each word felt like a knife to his heart.

**_I'm sorry I can't do this, C_ **

He threw the note back on the bed and let out a loud cry not caring who heard. How did he get it so wrong? Their night had been spectacular but how had it all ended so badly? Klaus never questioned himself, except when it came to Caroline. What was so horrible about him that made her run away without as much as a goodbye? He shook his head determined not to think about it and threw on his jeans racing out the door. She couldn't be too far ahead of him and he still might catch her.

He knocked at her hotel room door but there was no answer, and given his sharp hearing knew the room was already empty. Klaus considered going to the airport but there was only so much humiliation he was willing to take. He was the most powerful creature on earth and refused to let her rejection plague him. He returned upstairs and began to pack quickly, suddenly everything in Italy reminded him of Caroline and he had no desire to be there anymore. Going back to New Orleans was exactly what he needed, at least there people feared him and he didn't have to question himself. Klaus knew it was going to be difficult but he needed to get her out of his head for good.

_**4 days later….** _

"How was your little holiday?" Rebekah purred from the balcony as he entered the compound.

"Well, seeing you makes me wish I was back there again," he bit out in frustration. Why couldn't he just have some time to himself without his little sister's annoying attempt at conversation? "Glad to see the time away hasn't changed your wonderful personality."

"Well, I certainly didn't miss you," he growled.

"I expected nothing less," she shot back, following behind him. "So what happened?"

"Nothing eventful," he lied shrugging his shoulders and placing his bags on the floor. "Don't you have someone else to go and annoy?"

"I've already annoyed Elijah today so it's your turn now," she quipped. "You know usually most people are refreshed and happy after a holiday."

"Well, I'm not most people," he growled.

"Isn't that the truth." Klaus heard his cell ring and was happy to have a distraction from his overbearing sister. He pulled it out wincing at the caller identification; he'd secretly hoped it was a remorseful Caroline but it was someone completely unexpected. He let it ring deciding not to answer as Rebekah looked on curiously.

"Who are you ignoring now?" She asked trying to look at the screen.

"None of your business," he groaned trying to move it out of her reach but Rebekah was surprisingly quick managing to take it from his grasp.

"I know you and Stefan aren't the best of friends but still…" She trailed off sending him an evil glance before connecting.

"Hello." Klaus could have strangled her at that very moment. "Yes it's me, Stefan," she replied. "I was bored and decided it would be fun to play secretary for Niklaus." Klaus had no idea what he wanted but it surely had to do with Caroline. Did he know what happened in Italy? Was he after revenge? A multitude of options were flashing through his head. Klaus knew he could take Stefan any day but he figured killing him wouldn't go down well with her. Although she'd left him he still couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"What happened?" She balked her expression changing immediately. Klaus immediately wanted to know but couldn't bring himself to look like he cared. "I'll let him know." She disconnected her face unreadable and he was suddenly impatient to know.

"What's going on sister?"

"It's Caroline," Klaus felt his stomach drop not sure what to expect.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sound indifferent.

"She was bitten by a wolf," Rebekah murmured. "Stefan needs your help." Klaus immediately consulted his watch realizing time was short. Would he even make it there in time? The fact that Stefan had asked for his assistance didn't sit well, had they made-up when she returned to Mystic Falls? He knew everything in him wanted and needed to save her but at the same time, she had run away. If anyone else had done that he would let them die without any remorse but this was Caroline. She may have left him but he still loved her and knew he probably always would.

Klaus knew what he had to do. He bolted towards the door desperate to get to Caroline before it was too late. 

* * *

As he drove up the familiar main street of Mystic Falls the memories came flooding back. The night they talked outside the Mystic Grill, the day he arrived at the high school to congratulate her on graduating, the night she asked him for a prom dress and the intense moment they shared over the map in Professor Shane's office, just to name a few. He shook his head determined not to visit memory lane. He was here to save her; nothing else, then he'd be on his way and would never see her again.

He consulted his watch impressed at the time he'd made up but still worried it wasn't fast enough. The door flew open and Klaus was a little relieved the quarterback answered. His jealousy towards Stefan was immense and he was the last person Klaus wanted to see right now. He nodded at Matt before walking down the familiar corridor and into her room. His breath hitched in his throat at her helpless body. Bonnie was sitting at her bedside and gave him a slight smile and nod before walking out so he could heal her.

He realized she was in the very late stages and if he'd been any longer she'd probably be gone already. He felt the tears spring to his eyes at the vulnerable woman in front of him. This wasn't the first time he'd been in this position but he hoped it would be the last. Klaus had to remember he was here to save her and then he would leave her for good. The rejection was still fresh in his mind and that was something he never wanted to feel ever again.

He regarded her closely. She looked so innocent and lifeless and all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and never let go. He looked around the room noticing how sparse it was since he was there last, probably something to do with losing her mother. His eyes fell on the bedside dresser and he opened the top drawer unable to help himself. The first thing his eyes fell on was what he'd been missing the past few days.

Although he was upset and angry, Klaus had continued his regular pattern and opened his sketchbook on the airplane to add another drawing of her from their picnic but couldn't find the original sketch to copy. He pulled out the napkin from her drawer knowing where it had gone. Why had she kept that momento from the trip? Did it mean that she hadn't decided against him completely? It was only then that he saw his drawing from the night at the ball as well and it floored him that she'd kept it all this time.

Klaus shook his head knowing that if he thought about it too much it would drive him crazy. He placed them back in the drawer and sat next to her on the bed. "Klaus where are you?" She murmured her eyes still firmly shut.

He thought she was awake at first and had sensed his presence but realized she was delirious from the wolf bite. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh it's okay, I'm right here, love," he whispered brushing his hand across her pale face and sweeping the hair out of her eyes. Even sick she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He slowly pulled her towards him determined to do what he'd come here for. The movement awoke her and she looked at him suspiciously before a sleepy smile broke out on her face.

"You're here," she sighed in relief.

"I am," he replied biting his wrist before placing it in front of her face. She pulled his arm greedily towards her and began to drink slowly. Klaus closed his eyes trying not to get excited by the exhilarating feeling of her feeding from him. After she'd drunk enough Klaus laid her gently back on the pillow. He knew if he stayed any longer he'd get lost in her blue eyes again and it wouldn't end well.

He stood up and began to walk out before he heard her raspy voice call out to him. "Thank you." Klaus turned around briefly not trusting his voice at this moment, just nodding his head in acknowledgment before continuing on his way. "Why did you save me after what I did?" He wanted to leave but he couldn't ignore her question. He placed his hands on the door frame collecting his thoughts then slowly turned to face her.

"You know why I saved you, Caroline," he murmured unable to say the words he'd always wanted to convey to her but his pride wouldn't allow it. "It's why I always save you and why I keep watch over you even when we're apart." She nodded and he could tell she wanted to say something but she looked so tired and weak.

"I was scared." Klaus didn't expect that response, maybe there was a glimmer of hope after all. He desperately wanted to ask her why but knew this wasn't the time for this conversation given her current state of mind and with her friends nearby. "Go to sleep, Caroline." Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Klaus had intended to leave straight away but he couldn't leave her, not yet anyway. She looked so peaceful and beautiful at the same time and Klaus was struggling to walk through the door.

"Uh, thanks for coming," a voice said from behind breaking him from his trance. He looked into the eyes of a concerned Stefan Salvatore. Klaus was familiar with that look; it was the same one he wore when it came to Caroline. They were both in love with the same girl and as much as Klaus wanted to hate his rival he knew they'd been friends once.

"No problem," he uttered. "She should be okay now."

"Thanks to you, it really means a lot to me that you got here so fast."

"I had some free time," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't know the King of New Orleans had any spare time," he grinned attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well, I have to admit had it been anyone else I probably wouldn't have bothered."

"You've always been there for her," Stefan smiled. "She's lucky to have you."

"I'm not sure about that," he mumbled realizing this conversation was getting entirely too personal for his liking. "I've got to get going."

"Of course," he agreed, sending him a thankful glance before Klaus strode out of the room and to the front door. He knew once he left Stefan would swoop in and play the hero and it hurt. He loved Caroline and he'd loved her well before Stefan had professed to do the same. Matt sent him an appreciative glance before he walked outside. Bonnie was sitting on the porch looking out over the garden. She looked up and sent him a small smile.

"I know we've never really gotten along, but thanks for doing that."

"Well, it's been a tough year I hear so it's probably the least I could do," he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"You know about Caroline's mom?"

"And Elena," he acknowledged. "How did this happen anyway?"

"She was walking home from the Mystic Grill and the wolf took her by surprise and attacked her."

"Was she by herself?"

"Yes, and she'd had quite a few drinks apparently so it caught her off guard and she wasn't able to get away fast enough."

"She was drinking? That doesn't sound like Caroline."

"Well she's had a tough year so it's to be expected but she's been a little weird since she got back." If Bonnie was telling the truth about her behavior then maybe she was more affected by this than he thought.

"Where did she go?"

"Rome."

"I hear it's beautiful this time of the year," he smiled before adding. "I better be going." She nodded and stood up, then walked back inside leaving him alone. He looked towards the sky trying to decide what to do now. She'd rejected him so all he needed to do was walk away and never come back. Something he'd promised in the woods but never had the willpower to keep.

Finding his sketches in her drawer had been a welcome surprise, it allowed him to hope that she hadn't totally given up on him. Something in her explanation had also buoyed him and he wanted to hear more. He thought she left because she regretted what they did but her confession that she was scared had lifted his spirits. Was she scared of her feelings for him? If that was true then whatever they had wasn't over.

Something in him made him stop and look at her mailbox longingly. In his frenzied and scared state to get to her Klaus had considered a last dash attempt to let her know he wasn't giving up that easily. He pulled the postcard from his pocket reading over his words one last time. Before he could think too much about it Klaus dropped it into her mailbox and strode away purposefully.

If he never heard from her again he'd know there was nothing left between them and he had to finally move on.


	5. La Vie en Rose

Reaching 15 Place Vendôme, Caroline looked up at the stately hotel in front of her. It really shouldn't have surprised her that the opulent Ritz was his accommodation of choice. 

She still couldn't believe she was in Paris. Caroline's head and heart had been in constant conflict from the moment she discovered his postcard a week ago. Her initial reaction was disbelief. Why would Klaus persist when she had run out on him in Rome? When she'd woken up the morning after, feeling his broad chest flat against her back and his arm slung lazily over her body, it had become real.

Yes, their night together had been phenomenal; she knew his sexual prowess all too well to expect anything less. In the woods, their tryst had been urgent and intense, but this time she'd felt something more, and it scared her more than anything. As the morning sun streamed in through the window, Caroline laid there in a delicious post sexual haze feeling completely sated in his arms. If she was being honest with herself, it felt like home. F

lipping her humanity switch had been her solution to dealing with her mother's death and after she'd returned from the brink, the overwhelming guilt she felt looking at the carnage in her wake had done nothing to help her state of mind. Instead of grieving for Liz, and subsequently Elena and Jo, Caroline had instead locked herself away refusing to deal with reality. Caroline knew that if she let herself feel the barrage of emotions she'd lose control and control was all she had at the moment. So instead she numbed herself to all feelings.

However, during one night with Klaus, Caroline felt like she was slowly thawing, and beginning to feel. It wasn't lust as she'd convinced herself after the first time, she actually had feelings for the original hybrid, a fact that made her run screaming all the way back to Mystic Falls. Her friends would never understand, especially Stefan who had made it clear he wanted to be with her. She edged away from him carefully, hoping he wouldn't wake while she was making her getaway, and hurriedly picked up her pieces of discarded clothing throwing them on haphazardly.

Caroline turned to look at him one last time noticing just how unusually peaceful he looked sleeping. His hair was rumpled from their wild night, his crimson lips curved into an adorable smile. She shook her head trying to drown out the doubts that had gathered and pleaded with her to stay and work things out. This was something that would never happen again, it couldn't. As she crept towards the door she noticed the sketch he'd done of her on the napkin. She faltered, eventually bending down to pick it up. Caroline couldn't bring herself to leave it there, after all, it was the only souvenir she had of their time together in Rome.

She walked out without a backward glance, afraid she would never leave if she did. Klaus loved her, yes, but Caroline knew that walking out on him now would be considered unforgivable in his eyes. As final as it was maybe that's what she needed to flush him out of her system and move on. She thought putting distance between them would make her forget, but after a day she took up residence at the Mystic Grill, drowning her sorrows to try to forget her guilty secret.

Matt had tried to cut her off, then Bonnie and Stefan attempted to counsel her but she was growing tired of their interference. She was grieving, not only her mother but the end of things with Klaus, and had every right to do as she pleased. Drunk and upset Caroline left the Grill alone. She was too inebriated to notice the approaching werewolf. It was too late to escape even with vamp speed, and as it sunk its sharp teeth into her arm, she knew nothing could save her now.

Disorientated, she'd eventually made it home and collapsed on her bed exhausted. She knew there was only one cure and Caroline had no right to ask given what she'd put him through. It was only when Stefan found her sweaty and delirious that he'd taken the decision out of her hands by calling Klaus for assistance. When he entered her room, she'd woken up instinctively, her first thought that she was hallucinating. Caroline would never forget the deep concern reflected in his dark blue eyes as he bundled her in his arms and let her feed on his vein. She'd greedily drank, feeling the haze she'd been in begin to lift gradually.

As she watched him walk away through blurred vision, Caroline knew she needed to say something. After everything that had transpired, he'd still saved her life. Admitting she was scared seemed to have a momentary effect on him before he told her to rest and subsequently left the room. She was too weak to argue falling back into a deep slumber. When she awoke and he wasn't there Caroline felt lost. He'd done so much for her and she wanted to be able to thank him personally, even if he wouldn't accept it.

Bonnie, Matt and Stefan had been mildly appreciative but she knew what they thought of him. Even this recent act of kindness wouldn't change their minds about the original hybrid. It was only after healing from her wound she ventured outside to collect the mail that'd been steadily building. Rifling through the envelopes her breath hitched in her throat as she ran her thumb over the glossy postcard. The Eiffel Tower was lit up brilliantly, and straight away she knew it was from Klaus. 

Why had he written to her after everything that happened? What did he say? What should she do? Her head was telling her to throw it out knowing nothing good could come of this but her curiosity was willing her to turn it over. An hour later, she did just that.

_**Life always offers you a second chance, it's called tomorrow. K** _

It was obvious Klaus was reaching out to her and Caroline had no idea what to do. His hotel was clearly marked on the card like last time. It made sense to ignore it and move on, but the fact he of all people was willing to persevere after everything was weighing upon her heavily. Fast forward three days and the internal dialogue between her head and heart had been exhausting.

She knew Klaus was supposedly bad for her, but when she was with him she knew it was the only time in death that Caroline felt truly alive. Packing her bags and using a somewhat flimsy excuse, Caroline left town. She didn't want to have to explain herself yet again, all she wanted to do was see him. The flight seemed to drag on as she tapped her foot on the floor anxiously. What if he wasn't there or what if this was some sick way of reaping his revenge after what she did?

"Looking for me, love?" A familiar voice asked as she continued to stare up at the hotel. His lips were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her ear, as his spicy aftershave filled her nostrils. She immediately felt her cheeks heat up hoping her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"I was admiring the view," she stuttered uncertainly, finally turning to look at him and losing herself in his blue eyes. Damn him for being so gorgeous and distracting.

"So was I actually," he grinned cheekily, his dimples only highlighted. "Are you enjoying Paris?"

"Well I just got here; I mean there's so much to see."

"I'm assuming you have a schedule prepared for sightseeing then?" Klaus teased, knowing her all too well. Caroline was surprised that after everything he was still joking with her.

"And I'm assuming if I do, you are going to just steal it away from me?"

"Well, when you have the world's best tour guide, why not?"

"Glad to see that ego of yours hasn't gone anywhere in my absence," she shot back, rolling her eyes for extra effect, thinking how much she'd missed their easy banter.

"You secretly love me and my ego," Klaus challenged. "If you didn't, why would you come to Paris?"

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre," she replied trying to retain her composure, which had a way of slipping away when he was around.

"You'll love them both, I promise," he smiled. "I'm glad you came Caroline."

"Yeah me too," she murmured unable to stop herself. Caroline knew this is where she was supposed to be, and her fears slowly began to dissipate. "I should probably go and unpack."

"I've reserved you the Presidential Suite," he replied. "Might as well take advantage of the perks of compulsion."

"So, if I'm staying in the Presidential Suite, where will you be?"

"The Royal Suite, I thought it was fitting, you know being the most powerful creature on earth and all. It's a pity they don't have one named that."

"I'm sure you can compel them to change it," she chuckled sarcastically. "I suppose the Presidential Suite will have to do."

"Well, I'm more than happy to share if you'd like," he said his left eyebrow raised suggestively. "You know, I'm just that generous."

"If that's what you call it," she snorted. "I'm not sure I'd fit in there with you and your massive ego."

"Oh I think you would," he smirked knowingly, making her blush all over again.

* * *

After their impromptu meeting, Caroline retired to her suite to unpack. Well that was what she told Klaus, but it was really just to gather her thoughts. She didn't expect him to be so friendly after Rome. Was he lulling her into a false sense of security so he could use it against her somehow? Caroline knew that revenge was something Klaus took very seriously and maybe she'd finally used up her last chance and this was his idea of payback. She nervously changed, deciding on a flowing sundress. The weather was warm this time of year and she intended on soaking up all the sun she could.

"So, where's the schedule?" He asked as she approached him in the hotel lobby. She gave him a puzzled look in response. "Don't play dumb with me I know it's in there somewhere, do I need to conduct a body search?"

"Well, you said it," she teased unable to help herself; Klaus always had that effect on her.

"I'd be more than happy to frisk you love, but we may never leave here if that happens."

"Charming," she joked not entirely averse to a good frisking, not that she'd ever admit that to him. "Well now that you mention schedules," she began rifling through her bag.

"I was actually just humoring you, I've already got our schedule planned for the rest of today."

"But…" she spluttered feeling increasingly out of control again. Why did he always have to do that to her?

"You can do all the planning and schedules you want tomorrow, but I get today," he said sternly and she wondered if this was her punishment for walking out. She figured she should at least give him that. "We better get going if we're going to catch the Metro."

"You catch the Metro?" She asked unable to help herself as she followed him out of the Ritz.

"It may sound like a strange concept but I do know a thing or two about public transport, Caroline," he replied continuing on his journey without stopping. "You really need to stop judging me."

"I was not judging," she spluttered.

"I think you were love, but I'll forgive you just this once." Although she was reluctant to admit it, Klaus knew the metro all too well. They boarded the train at Opéra station and sat by the window. She felt his arm brush up against hers and had to close her eyes trying to ignore the sensations it caused, not to mention all the explicit images from his hotel room that it was conjuring. "Alright love?" She finally peeled her eyes open, annoyed she'd been caught out yet again.

"Fine," she shot back. "I just ,uh, get motion sickness sometimes."

"Okay," he replied. His knowing grin a sign that he was clearly unconvinced by her excuse. Damn him for being able to read her.

"So, where are we going?" She asked attempting to change the subject.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Yes, we've already established you're a control freak love, but I'm trying to get you to relax."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of order," she argued. "Especially given all the unexpected vampire drama that has a habit of rearing its ugly head, like all the time."

"And I can honestly say you handle it all with grace," he teased. "Although, that whole prom dress drama came so close to disaster."

"You're hilarious," she drawled ignoring his comment. "I came here to see the Louvre, the Notre Dame, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Eiffel Tower."

"While I admit they are all a must-see, not to mention spectacular landmarks especially lit up at night, sometimes it's fun to explore some of the lesser-known places."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Caroline, live a little," he groaned. "You don't need to plan everything."

"Have you not met me?"

"Oh I've met you, love, believe me," he drawled, his hidden meaning not lost on her. "But I don't think it would hurt to embrace holiday mode."

"Is this your way of exacting your revenge?" She asked unable to help herself. He stood up in his seat as they began to approach a station called Gambetta, which unsurprisingly meant nothing to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they walked off the train and through the station. "You know, take me to the middle of nowhere, kill me then bury my body in the woods," she half-joked feeling apprehensive with every moment.

"Hang on," he said, making her stop in her tracks. "Kill you?"

"This is what happens when you don't tell me where we're going, my imagination goes into overdrive and I improvise."

"You really do," he muttered before spinning her around so that his hands were on her shoulders and his eyes gazing deeply into hers. "I would never hurt you, Caroline, why would you ever think that?"

"I left you in Rome," she whispered, "I can understand why you'd be upset."

"Upset enough to kill you apparently," he drawled obviously annoyed. "Even though I recall just saving your life recently."

"Okay that was completely uncalled for," she admitted. "I never thought you wanted to kill me I just tend to get myself worked up when I'm stressed."

"I think you need to work on that."

"You sound just like everyone else I know," she agreed. "If I'm being honest I was surprised you sent me that postcard, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I never do things I don't mean, sweetheart," he assured her quickly finally removing his hands from her shoulders and making her feel cold without his touch in the process. "Although I won't lie, the fact you're questioning my motives upsets me a great deal." Without thinking she stepped closer so that her chest was within mere inches of his. She shivered momentarily trying to regain her composure from their close proximity and focus on what she was attempting to do and say.

"I, uh, was scared," she replied feebly.

"You've mentioned that already," he said gruffly.

"I know," she whispered. "It's true though."

"Maybe we need to work on that," he murmured softly his eyes searching her face earnestly. "Let's go." He said finally tearing away his gaze and powering towards the exit. She followed reluctantly wondering what just happened. Why was he so quick to dismiss the conversation and walk away? She followed him feeling more confused than ever. After a few minutes of walking in silence, trying to contemplate what just happened, they reached their destination.

Caroline looked up curiously wondering why he'd brought her here of all places. "You brought me to a cemetery?"

"This isn't just any cemetery Caroline, this is Père Lachaise or the Cemetery of the East as it's known."

"So why is it so special?" She asked curiously thinking how beautiful it was with its cobbled walkways, overhanging green trees, and monuments of all shapes and sizes.

"There are about one million people that are laid to rest here, but it wasn't always so full. In fact only 13 people were buried in its first year of opening in 1804," he said as they meandered down the path. "Napoleon had just been given the title of Emperor by the Senate when he proclaimed that every citizen had the right to be buried, regardless of race or religion. This is one of a few cemeteries that he created outside the capital limits," he recited like a history documentary and Caroline found herself immediately interested in his story.

"Because it was considered a bad part of the town, Parisians were reluctant to be buried here. In 1817, to improve the image of Père Lachaise, the city council organized the transfer of remains of famous people, including French comic playwright Molière and poet Jean de La Fontaine. Once that occurred the number of burials here only increased because people wanted to be amongst famous citizens." Caroline took in her surroundings overcome by the sheer size of the place, not to mention the intricate artistry on the graves. She thought coming to a cemetery so soon after her mother's death would be difficult but she found herself intrigued.

"Who else is buried here?" She asked looking around curiously.

"French writer Balzac, Polish pianist and composer Chopin, French mime Marcel Marceau, singers Edith Piaf and Doors frontman Jim Morrison to name a few."

"Jim Morrison is buried here?"

"He was found dead in Paris in 1971, although he has one of the smallest graves it's probably one of the most popular for visitors."

"Wow, who's buried here?" She asked stopping suddenly and taking in the impressive crypt to her right which had a number of what looked like letters scattered around it.

"Now this is one of the greatest and well-known love stories of the Middle Ages. Pierre Abélard was one of the great French philosophers who was hired to teach Heloïse Argenteuil. They began an affair which lead to an illegitimate love child and secret marriage. When her uncle learned of the affair he placed her in a nunnery and Pierre was castrated.

"Ouch," she groaned unable to help herself.

"You're telling me."

"The story goes that, although apart, the two of them sent letters to each other for the rest of their lives. In 1817 their remains were moved here so they could rest in peace together."

"That's so sad, but at the same time so romantic," she sighed caught up in their story of forbidden love, thinking how relevant it felt at the moment.

"It's a tradition for lovers or for lovelorn singles to leave letters at the crypt, either in tribute to the couple or for those hoping to find true love."

"I wish I'd known, I would have left a letter," she said making him look at her curiously.

"Hoping to find true love?"

"Isn't everyone?" She asked refusing to meet his gaze knowing she'd get lost in his eyes and never be able to escape.

"Well that or they've already found it but are waiting for the other person to realize it," he murmured. She averted her eyes from the ground unable to look away. The expression on his face was overwhelming, and one Caroline knew she would never forget. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and all she wanted to do was close the gap and finish what they started in Rome. It seemed so easy, but at the same time, she didn't want to play with his feelings. She'd jumped into bed with him too soon in Rome and Caroline was determined to take things slowly this time, if only just to work out what she wanted without lust getting in the way. She coughed nervously, eventually breaking the tension.

"Should we move on?" He gestured towards the path ahead and they continued to walk through the cemetery reaching a monument carved out of stone in the shape of an angel. What was so different from all the others was that it was behind a glass wall with lipstick marks and scrawled messages written all over.

"Why is this one in glass?"

"This is Oscar Wilde's grave," he explained. "People used to come here and kiss it so much and leave lipstick marks, they had to put up the glass." They moved closer and Caroline read the epitaph aloud.

"And alien tears will fill for him. Pity's long-broken urn. For his mourners will be outcast men. And outcasts always mourn."

"That was from his Ballad of of Reading Gaol. Wilde was jailed in England for homosexuality which was a criminal offense at the time. Then after he was released he left to live in France in self-imposed exile. This particular quote is based on his time in prison."

"Another sad story," she murmured. "What does it mean?"

"I think the implication is that for him death is another prison sentence," he said somberly. "But he was well-known for his wit, and I can't help but think he'd be saying the food in here is awful from the grave."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have been around a while love," he murmured knowingly. "You tend to pick some things up over the years."

"Well how about we keep walking around and you tell me some more." He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"So you want to stay here for a while?" He asked his double meaning not lost on Caroline.

"Yeah, I think I might."


	6. An American in Paris

Klaus snuck a quick glance at Caroline as they strolled along the Seine. She looked radiant and relaxed, but most of all she looked happy. If he could take a photo of her right at this exact moment, he would.

After their visit to the cemetery, they'd returned to the city centre then headed to Lockwood, tucked away on a side street in the Garment District. It was a hidden cocktail bar that most tourists were unaware existed, but being a frequent visitor, Klaus knew all the good places to go. Caroline was immediately impressed with the secret backstair entry which led to a labyrinth of 16th century vaulted stone caverns illuminated by candelabras.

They'd shared some tapas and sampled the extensive cocktail menu, the conversation flowing. Klaus loved hearing her melodic laugh and realized just how much he'd missed it. How much he'd missed her. Being the gentleman, he'd left her at her hotel room door, with nothing more than a dimpled smile and a promise to take her to the famed Musee D'Orsay the next day.

As they walked around he'd told her stories about all the artwork, including his beloved Vincent Van Gogh collection. Although Starry Night was considered one of his most famous paintings and currently housed at the Museum of Modern Art in New York, Klaus preferred his Starry Night Over the Rhone which he painted a year earlier.

"I'm curious," she murmured, as they strolled along the water.

"Well, now I am too."

"You mentioned you preferred Starry Night Over the Rhone as opposed to Starry Night, why?"

"Well, they are both beautiful and Starry Night is more famous mainly because he painted it from his view at the mental asylum during a very dark and tormented time. But Van Gogh painted Starry Night Over the Rhone during a happier time when he was renting a place at Place Lamartine. I guess I prefer that story instead."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?" He looked at her curiously.

"I've always thought you preferred darkness as opposed to light."

"How can you think that when I like you, love?" He murmured he glance downward, too scared to see her reaction. "I am a dark person in most respects, Caroline, but that doesn't mean I don't crave goodness and light."

"I'm not always good…" Klaus assumed she was talking about her conflicted feelings for him.

"On the contrary, you are. You can find goodness is anything, even in the darkest creatures." He turned to look at her but noticed her gaze was now downcast, a slight blush crossing her creamy cheeks. He decided not to push it but could tell he was having some effect. "Here we are at our next destination." She looked over at the looming bridge curiously. It was one of many that crossed the Seine but it was obvious she didn't know its significance.

"What's so special about this bridge?"

"This is the Pont des Arts," he explained as they began to walk over it. "Otherwise known as Love Lock Bridge."

"Love Lock?"

"It dates back at least 100 years to a Serbian tale of World War 1. A local schoolmistress named Nada fell in love with a Serbian officer named Relja. After they committed to each other Relja went to war in Greece where he fell in love with a woman from Corfu. So Nada and Relja broke off their engagement and she died not long after from heartbreak."

"How sad," she sighed. "Please tell me there's a happy ending somewhere?"

"Well, the story goes that after this, young women from the same area decided they wanted to protect their own loves so started writing down their names, with the names of their loved ones on padlocks and affixed them to railings on the bridge where Nada and Relja used to meet."

"That's beautiful."

"The legend spread and over time countries across Europe started to honor the tradition. In Paris, it only began in 2008."

"So call me stupid, but where are these locks you speak about?"

"The City of Paris needed to remove them a few years ago because the sheer weight of them caused this bridge to partially collapse."

"Well, that makes sense but at the same time it's a little sad they are no longer here," she murmured.

"Padlocks have since appeared on a few bridges since because obviously the perspex they installed on this one made it impossible to penetrate."

"I love that story," she said, looking further over the bridge. "If people can't penetrate the perspex, why is there a silver lock over there."

"Where?" She didn't answer him, just strode over towards it.

"Here."

"Someone's certainly been rebellious," he grinned. "They must really be in love."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just so romantic," she agreed, wistfully. "So, where to next?" 

* * *

After buying some souvenirs along the Seine, Klaus and Caroline retired to their separate rooms at the Ritz before dinner. Klaus hoped he was making Caroline realize they belonged together. He fingered the white gold chain on the table in front of him, wondering whether to give it to her but worried he'd scare her away again.

When she ran away after their amazing night together in Rome, it had hurt. Klaus was an expert at hiding his feelings so had returned to life as usual but it didn't mean Caroline wasn't haunting his dreams. Those supple, pink lips, that soft, golden hair and those mesmerizing, blue eyes he couldn't forget if he tried. They'd come so far in the past few days and Klaus decided to hold off because he wanted her to stay and if that meant being her friend for now, then so be it.

What he hadn't expected was how beautiful she looked tonight, her blonde waves flowing free and her body poured into a fitted, black dress that hugged each and every curve. Curves he was so very familiar with. He shook his head trying to gain his composure. "Good evening," he smiled, knowing his feelings were probably written all over his face. He couldn't help it, after all, she brought it out in him.

"You don't scrub up too badly," she observed. "Although, you could use some tie lessons."

"Excuse me?" He balked. "I've been tying ties for over a thousand years, if anyone is an expert, it's me."

"Well, Mister Expert," she drawled. "It's actually crooked." She set to work fixing his tie and Klaus was struggling to contain his excitement. She smelled heavenly and all he wanted to do was run his hands through her silky waves but thankfully thought better of it. "There you go, perfect."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"When you're Miss Mystic Falls and your partner turns up half-dressed it comes in handy," she joked. "So, where to now?"

"How about a drink in the hotel to begin with? I have a wonderful evening planned if I do say so myself."

"Well, I hope there's some history involved."

"So, you actually like my stories?"

"Strangely, yes," she admitted. "You've made me appreciate history and I have to say you've only made me want to hear more." Klaus was happy to hear that, he just hoped more would encompass other things in time. After the champagne flutes were placed in front of them, Klaus raised his glass for a toast.

"To Paris," he toasted. "The City of Light, whose glow will never be extinguished."

"I think you're forgetting something very important," she interrupted. "And to the City of Love."

"To the City of Love," he agreed, trying not to get excited by her toast. "And to an unforgettable night."

"Now, you really have me intrigued," she said, after taking a sip of her champagne and placing her glass back on the table.

"I thought you were starting to like surprises?"

"Starting being the operative word," she complained. "My control freak characteristic don't just disappear, Klaus. Can't you just give me a little hint?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"It would be plenty of fun, well for me anyway," she argued, her expressive, blue eyes now ablaze. He loved this side of her. Who was he kidding? He loved every side of Caroline Forbes. "Okay, think of theatre.."

"We're going to a play," she squealed, excitedly. "What are we seeing?"

"I already gave you a little hint," he scolded. "That's all you get."

"But, that's not fair, what kind of play? Is it Shakespeare or is it Opera or…"

"Breathe, Caroline," he chuckled trying to calm her. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I just can't wait though," she huffed, impatiently. Before he knew it she'd moved to his side of the table and was rummaging in his pockets. Klaus was trying to ignore the feelings her hands were arousing. "Ah-ha!" She replied successfully pulling out the tickets triumphantly. What Klaus missed was the box she'd also extracted in the process.

"Caroline…"

"Oh my god! The Palais Garnier for Giselle!" She jumped on the spot excitedly and Klaus couldn't help but grin at her adorable enthusiasm. It was then he realized the black felt box was still sitting in her palm. He moved forward in an attempt to take it back at the same time inwardly yelling at himself for even bringing it in the first place.

"Okay, now you've worked it out, let me have it back."

"What's in the box?" She asked, curiously. "Oh sorry, that's really none of my business. Well, unless it happens to be for me. If it isn't I understand," she rambled, her face tinged pink. He closed his eyes momentarily trying to work out whether to give it to her yet. His head was telling him hell no, but his heart was already willing her to open the box.

"You can open it, love." She nodded excitedly, opening it slowly, her eyes growing as the contents were revealed.

"A necklace," she murmured. "With a silver key?" He inhaled slowly, hoping his explanation wouldn't scare her away prematurely.

"I have one too," he admitted, revealing the chain around his neck with the identical key.

"What does it open?" She mumbled, the intensity of the moment enveloping her. Every fibre of his being was screaming not to answer, but he could never be dishonest with Caroline, she was the one after all.

"That lock you saw today on the Pont des Arts," he revealed, her surprised expression not lost on him. She sat down, the information obviously flooring her.

"I don't understand, it was already there, how…"

"I uh, placed it there a while ago, hoping that one day…"

"You'd be able to show me," she finished, quietly. "Isn't doing this like against the law?"

"I think when you're an Orignal hybrid, the legal aspects tend to fly out the window," he quipped.

"I should have known."

"I'm sorry Caroline, I know it's too soon," he rambled, a side effect she had on him. "Just pretend I never…"

"Take me upstairs."

"Oh, I get it, you want to leave."

"No Klaus," she whispered. "What I want is you." He was taken aback at first but her expression and tone told him everything he wanted was finally happening. He didn't waste a second, whisking her towards the elevator, trying to contain the animalistic urges she stirred inside. Once they stepped into the elevator it was a free for all, their lips exploring and discovering every inch of available bare skin.

She felt and tasted as good as he remembered and he was trying to pinch himself realizing this was real. They stumbled out of the elevator, hands madly exploring each curve as they made their way to his door. It flew open in record time, Klaus impressed by her multi-tasking skills at that moment. Clothes were shed at a record pace; her chest heaving and that creamy skin he knew so well on full display.

He placed her on the bed carefully, something unheard of for Klaus but he wanted Caroline to know she was loved and adored without having to say it. He made his way southward, sucking at her neck then trailing across her collar bone dipping into the valley between her gorgeous breasts. She shuddered in pleasure and his arousal only grew in response. "Please, Klaus," she panted, as his mouth attached itself to her rosy nipple, her groans only spurring him on further.

"What do you want?" He asked, throughout his exploration, loving how her hips bucked in response to his touch.

"You, it's always been you," she bit out, as he traveled downwards, his burgeoning erection pushing against her leg, desperate for entry. He inserted his fingers, relishing in the feeling of her already wet centre. Normally he'd tease her for a while but Klaus knew they were both at breaking point after their time apart. He rallied into action, pushing into her wetness and trying to contain the feelings she was causing.

She matched his movements, her fingernails leaving deep scratches along the length of his back, as he thrust inside her harder, not that he cared. Their cries of pleasure only increasing before they simultaneously climaxed, their ragged breathing the only sound in the darkened room. He collapsed on top of her before rolling over, his arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. Klaus didn't think he could be as happy as he was right now.

Fifteen minutes later and her phone rang out disturbing their peaceful reverie. She moved towards her bag making him growl instinctively and pull her back possessively. "I have to get that," she murmured, wriggling free from his warm grasp. "What if it's an emergency?"

"As long as you find your way back here, then I'll survive," he grinned, taking in her glorious figure from behind and planning what he had in store for her next. She regarded the screen seriously, before hurriedly gathering her strewn clothing. "What's going on?" He asked, propping his head on his hand.

"I have to get back to Mystic Falls," she bit out, changing quickly. Every scrap of clothing she added making him more miserable.

"What happened?"

"Stefan is worried about Damon and needs my help…"

"Hold on," he interrupted. "How do Damon's problems affect you, Caroline?"

"Well, they don't but Stefan..."

"If you're in love with him, just say it," he muttered, feeling like this was all just sounding like a broken record. "I won't stop you."

"I'm not in love with him, but he's my friend, Klaus, I have to go."

"One of the things I like about you is your unwavering loyalty, Caroline, but this isn't your fight. You deserve to be happy, just as much as everyone else. Especially after all you've been through lately."

"They are my friends," she argued. "I know you can't understand but…"

"I understand friendship and loyalty, Caroline," he replied, bitterly. "But you have to balance that with your own needs."

"I can't Klaus, I'm sorry," she whimpered, moving towards the door. "I'll come back though."

"Don't bother," he murmured. "I won't be here."

"Well, where will you be?" She asked, her desperate tone obvious.

"Maybe one day you'll be ready to accept your feelings for me but it's obvious to me that it's not today. Goodbye, Caroline."

"You can't just say that and leave," she implored, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him hopefully. "On the contrary, love, you're the one who's leaving me," he admitted. "I'm just trying to make things easier for you."


	7. I Want You Back

**_2 Months Later…._ **

She was at the Lockwood Mansion again today, sitting on their bench overlooking the water and rubbing the space next to her remembering that day at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Although she didn't want to see it at the time, it was their first date. That's why it was important to come back here, to where it all began.

Caroline fingered the key on the necklace he'd given her which she wore close to her heart and away from prying eyes. She'd returned to Mystic Falls from Paris two months ago as the dutiful friend and the drama, as usual, had eventually subsided. Damon was safe, although he showed little gratitude for being saved, and his long-suffering brother was pleased, none the less. After a month of trying to settle back into her old life, Caroline knew it was impossible.

She'd changed and Caroline knew she wanted so much more in life. She'd tried to revert back to her usual routine in Mystic Falls with her friends and with Stefan. He'd attempted to reconnect but she'd told him in no uncertain terms there was no future for them. There couldn't be because he wasn't the one. Caroline had experienced the full spectrum of emotions in the past two months.

At first, she'd been deeply confused by her burgeoning feelings for Klaus and wondered if she'd done the right thing by hurriedly leaving him in Paris. Then she became frustrated with herself for treating him so badly after everything he'd done for her then she was angry and now she was just sad about what could have been. She craved his touch, the way his stubble felt against her palms when she cupped his cheeks, his dimpled know-it-all grin, but most of all the way she could look into his eyes and see her future.

Leaving him in that Paris hotel room was a mistake, he'd always put her first and looked out for her best interests. He loved her but she was just too scared to accept it then. It might have taken a while to realize it, but she loved him too but he probably never wanted to see her again.

About a month ago, she was feeling restless, her insomnia had become a regular thing, thanks to the Original hybrid haunting her dreams. She threw on a sweater and jeans and decided to go for a walk. She was so deep in thought Caroline wasn't paying attention to where she was going. It was only when she looked up at the stately Lockwood Mansion, Caroline knew what she had to do. It was time she wrote her own postcard, she just hoped it wasn't too late to salvage things between them.

Week after week she waited and week after week she was disappointed, not that she expected anything less. She stood up slowly, thinking it was time she left for the day. Matt already thought she was stalking him by turning up in his backyard all the time as it was.

"Hello, love," he murmured, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. She faltered slightly, trying to work out if he was real or just a figment of her imagination.

"You came," Caroline replied, breathlessly.

"Well, you did send me a postcard and after what you wrote, how could I refuse?" He smiled, his dimples out in full force.

"I was an idiot," she conceded. "I'm so sorry I left you in Paris like that, I was just confused and scared of what I wanted, of who I wanted. Klaus I…"

"I love how you ramble when you're nervous," he teased, making her face heat up, she just hoped her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"I'm trying to be serious here and you're joking around," she argued. "Klaus I…"

"Paris was difficult yes, so too Rome but they don't even compare to that empty feeling I have every time I think of you and how we're not together, Caroline."

"So, is that why you came back?"

"That, and your postcard," he murmured, producing it from his pocket flipping over the photo of the Lockwood Mansion and consulting her neat cursive.

"I probably should have guessed, given your fondness for postcards."

"It was actually what you wrote."

"Well, I did plagiarize your own words," she admitted, taking it from his outstretched hand and reciting what she'd written.

_**"However long it takes has arrived."** _

"Although I'd dreamed of hearing those words, that wasn't what brought me here, it was your postscript."

"Oh that, maybe I shouldn't have…" she trailed off feeling a little self-conscious about putting herself out there like that, even though it was how she felt.

"You were brave enough to say what I couldn't every time I wrote you," he murmured. "P.S I love you."

"You wanted to say that?"

"I did but I didn't want to scare you away, but just so you know P.S. I love you too."

"Thank god for that, I was starting to get a complex," she pulled him into her arms greedily and placed her lips against his, desperate to taste them again after so long. He picked her up pulling her flush against his body. Caroline grinned against his lips thinking just how right this felt and how she never wanted to be anywhere else but by his side forever.

"So, where to now, love?" He asked, when they finally broke apart, albeit reluctantly.

"Tokyo? I mean you did promise me, after all."

"I suppose that could be arranged, I need to pick up a few postcards anyway."


End file.
